As to date there is neither a cure nor a vaccine to prevent HIV infection, behavioral risk reduction through the use of condoms may be the major tool to stem the spread of AIDS. The proposed research project conceptualizes the use of condoms as a behavior that is best explained within the framework of cognitive-social learning theory. The present study is a questionnaire survey that will be mailed to approximately 2,700 members of five sample domains: a gay and lesbian association, a singles network, substance abuse patients from two local hospitals, HIV-positive patients from a regional AIDS treatment center, and students from local sororities and fraternities. The study will explore the relationship of three cognitive variables (sexual attitudes, outcome expectancies, and self-efficacy), which - based on cognitive-social learning theory - are assumed to mediate sexual behavior and condom use. The study will also examine alcohol and drug use associated with sexual activity and knowledge about AIDS. A variety of potential moderator variables (SES, relationship status, sexual orientation, etc.) will be considered. The relationship of these variables to sexual behavior and condom use will be investigated.